deathbattlefandomcom-20200213-history
Bane
Bane is a supervillain from DC Comics. He appeared in the 74th episode of DEATH BATTLE!, Venom VS Bane, where he fought against Venom from Marvel Comics. He was voiced by Christopher Guerrero. History Born to serve the life sentence of his father, Bane's childhood and early adult life were spent behind the walls of Peña Duro, an infamous prison located in Santa Prisca. Though imprisoned, his natural abilities allowed him to develop extraordinary skills within the prison's walls, becoming a skilled and strong combatant. The prison's controllers took note and eventually forced him to become a test subject for a mysterious drug known as Venom. Bane survived the procedure and used Venom to gain enhanced strength. He eventually escaped and focused his efforts on defeating the Gotham vigilante known as Batman, as he was convinced that Batman was a personification of a demonic bat which had haunted his dreams since childhood. He destroyed the walls of Arkham Asylum and released the inmates, causing Batman to exhaust himself capturing the criminals once again. Bane took advantage of Batman's weakened state and broke the hero's spinal chord, becoming known as the man who "broke the bat." Since his climactic fight, he has been a recurring villain of Batman for years. DEATH BATTLE! Info Background * Real name: N/A * Height: 6'8"/203 cm * Weight: 350 lbs/159 kg * Born in Pena Duro Prison * Favorite childhood toy: Teddy bear named Osito * Favorite hobby: Breaking backs * Is a big guy...for you Powers & Abilities * Genius intellect * Master of several martial arts * Combat strategist * Venom serum ** Dramatically increases strength, durability, and healing Feats * Tore down stone wall w/o Venom * Was launched hundreds of feet away unharmed * Lifted a 27 ton armored truck * Survived assault from SuperBat * Survived 11 years in prison isolation * Beat 6 villains on Venom by himself * Swam against a 35 mph current * Nearly killed Batman DEATH BATTLE! Quotes * Step aside, niños. * No... it's something... else... * So you fall back on cheap magic tricks, trying to disappear. Yet you don't know how to be truly invisible. * Now, I give you permission to die. * You're just like all the others...broken! * No! What's happening!? DBX Bane's corpse from his appearance in DEATH BATTLE! can be seen before the fight in Batman VS Scorpion. Gallery Bane.gif|Sprite used in DEATH BATTLE! Bane_breaks_Batman.png|Bane breaking the Bat Bane_0044.jpg|Bane dosing venom in himself Trivia * Bane is the tenth DC character to appear, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Superman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, The Joker and Doomsday, and with the next 11 being Batman Beyond, Raven, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Green Lantern, Lobo, Static and Black Canary. ** He is also the fifth DC villain to appear, after Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, The Joker and Doomsday, and with the next one being Darkseid. ** Bane is the eighth DC character to fight against a Marvel character, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor, Green Arrow, The Flash, and Doomsday, and with the next eight being Batman Beyond, Doctor Fate, Nightwing, Darkseid, Aquaman, Shazam, Lobo and Static. ** He is the sixth DC character to lose, after Wonder Woman, Batman, Deathstroke, Lex Luthor and Green Arrow, and with the next one being Lobo. ** He is also the fourth Batman character to appear, after Batman, Deathstroke and The Joker, and with the next two being Batman Beyond and Nightwing. *** He is the second Batman character to fight against a Spider-Man character, after Batman, and with the next one being Batman Beyond. * During his time as a boy in Peña Duro, Bane was often referred to by other inmates as "Niño". However, this is not his first real name but merely the Spanish word for "boy". * Bane once beat the immortal Ra's al Ghul in a chess game. He is one of two people to have ever done this, the other being The Joker. * Bane is the first Hispanic character to appear, with the next two being Spider-Man 2099 and Miles Morales. * Bane is the second combatant to get killed by a liquid, after Charizard. References * Bane (comics) on Wikipedia Category:Combatants Category:Comic Book Combatants Category:DC Comics Characters Category:Combatants with super strength Category:Villains Category:Death Battle Loser Category:Season 4 Combatants Category:Male Category:Human Category:Supervillains Category:Poison Users Category:Gun Wielders Category:Combatants with voice actors Category:Combatants with super speed Category:Combatants with Fan-Made Sprites Category:Warner Bros. Characters Category:Geniuses Category:Antagonists Category:Martial Artists Category:Combatants with Healing Factors Category:Boomstick's Favorite Combatants